1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fastener and, in particular, to a fastener for buckling a hard disk drive on a case.
2. Related Art
Disk drives, such as floppy disk drives (FDD), hard disk drives (HDD), optical disk drives, and etc, on computers are fastened onto the case using several screws. Afterwards, power and signal cords are connected to the disk drives for normally operations.
Take the case of assembling an HDD on a HDD frame as an example. As shown in FIG. 1, several screw holes 113 are formed on the top surface 111 and side surfaces 112 of the HDD 11. Corresponding rectangular openings 113′ and circular openings 113″ are formed on the frame 12. The HDD 11 is screwed onto the frame 12 with the screws 13 by using a tool, such as a screwdriver. Finally, the frame 12 is fixed inside a computer case (not shown). When an HDD 11 is out of order or needs to be replaced, it's a boring job to dismount the screws locking the computer case and the frame 12 for removing the HDD 11. This complex procedure is very inconvenient.
Since the computer consists of many electrical devices, each electrical device has to be on common ground with the entire computer, so as to avoid electrostatics and electromagnetic interference (EMI). Accordingly, the working performance of the computer can be maintained. Therefore, copper foils or elastic slices are used to make the HDD and the computer on common ground.
As described above, it is extremely inconvenient and time-consuming to mount or dismount the HDD on the frame. Furthermore, additional costs are needed to purchase copper foils or elastic slices in order to solve the electrostatic and EMI problems.
Therefore, it is an important subjective of the invention to provide a fastener and an electrical apparatus with the fastener to solve the above-mentioned disadvantages.